


Cuts

by machinegunkendrick



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chloe Beale - Freeform, Endgame Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, F/F, Pitch Perfect 3, beca mitchell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinegunkendrick/pseuds/machinegunkendrick
Summary: The aftermath of the rescue mission.





	Cuts

“Has anyone seen Beca?” Chloe asked as she held tight onto the blanket that was wrapped around her.

 

The entire Bellas had just been rescued by Beca and Amy. Chloe thanked Amy but when it was time to thank and talk to Beca, the brunette just disappeared.

 

“Yeah, where is Beca? I gotta thank my lady lifesaver somehow.” Cynthia Rose blurted.

 

“Hey! I’m your lady lifesaver!” Amy whined all of a sudden as she closed the door of the toilet.

 

“Amy, where’s Beca?” Aubrey is the one that asked this time.

 

“Is she okay?” Chloe couldn’t help but ask. She didn’t care if the Bellas were thinking about their relationship as “more than just friends” at that very moment. The redhead was very worried her bestfriend.

 

“Oh, yeah Shawshank’s fine. She’s in the kitchen but be careful with her, she has a couple of cuts. She didn’t even want to talk after the rescue mission. I think she did mention that she wanted to have some coffee to calm her nerves.” As Amy mentioned Beca’s current location, Chloe stood up and didn’t hesitate to go after Beca.

 

Chloe removed the blanket from her shoulders and set it down the table.

 

“Where are you going?” Aubrey asked with affection.

 

“After Beca. I have things to do.” And without another word from her fellow Bellas, she drifted off to the cruise’s kitchen.

 

Her mind was racing and her heart was pounding like a drum. She had to make sure Beca was safe.

 

As she went outside the room where the Bellas were, she was welcomed by the breeze and the roaring waves of the ocean. She took a deep breath and ran past military medics, soldiers, and even Chicago whom she just ignored.

 

Finally, after her run, she found Beca Mitchell in the cruise’s kitchen.

 

She was sitting on a stool with her hands on the counter and a cup of coffee right in front of her that was already half empty.

 

The door to the kitchen was facing Beca’s back and Chloe no longer knocked, she just came right in but gently.

 

The redhead noticed that Beca wasn’t even doing anything. She was just staring into space while drinking her cup of coffee. Slowly, she walked towards Beca and the brunette was aware of what was happening, she was aware that someone entered the very room she was staying in, that someone was walking behind her and she didn’t really care who it was.

 

“Beca?” Chloe called out, softly. The brunette had her head down, she knew that it was Chloe. She knew it was her bestfriend because of the voice. She knew it was the girl whom she deeply loves.

 

Beca surprises herself with how much she has become so familiar with that voice over the years and she loved hearing it in every second of her life. She even liked it better when Chloe was singing.

 

And Beca was sure that she described Chloe’s voice to be quite hypnotizing and sentimental the first time she heard it. 

 

She blinks just to take in what was happening. With her head still down, she turns it to the side to see Chloe in the corner of her eyes. Still, she’s expressionless, after the rescue mission she just felt empty. She knew that Chloe could never come to her after being saved and will come to Chicago instead.

 

But this time, Chloe proved her wrong.

 

Blood dripped from the fresh cut she earned from the mission above her left eyebrow and she just chose to ignore it. “Hey, Chloe.” She greets, expressionless.

 

And she wanted to face the redhead, so bad. But she couldn’t. She didn’t want Chloe to see her like this. All wounded and hurt. Vulnerable and fragile. Damaged and broken. Blank and cold.

 

The other woman slowly walked towards her and then next to her. Chloe settled down, she wanted to see Beca, her Beca. “Are you okay?” She held the brunette’s hand just to make her feel her presence, her warmth, her affection.

 

Chloe didn’t expect Beca to hold on to her touch. It was something new.

 

Even though Beca engaged to Chloe’s touch, she still didn’t have the courage to look at her. She didn’t want to be seen. Not like this.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, It’s me.” The redhead tucked the brunette’s hair, that was like a curtain around her face, behind her ear and slowly, Chloe turned Beca’s face to her own direction so she could finally see the other woman face to face.

 

She kept her hand in its original position, on Beca’s cheek, her thumb running back and forth on it. “You have some cuts on your face.” Chloe stated as she observed the blood running down from Beca’s eyebrow to her jaw.

 

“We should get you cleaned up.” Chloe took out her clean handkerchief from the pocket of her jeans and soaked it in some water in the nearby kitchen sink. 

 

Beca shifted to her side so that she would finally be facing Chloe once she’s done with her business on the sink.

 

She hears the sink go off and Chloe’s footsteps coming near her. “Here, let me see.” Again, Chloe brings her hand to Beca’s face and lifts it up. This time, Beca doesn’t refuse, Beca doesn’t turn away, Beca just let’s Chloe invade her space. And though most people know that no one could really bring down or get past Beca’s walls, Chloe was her only exception.

 

As Chloe lifted Beca’s head up, she was met with a pair of deep ocean blue eyes, or at least that’s what Chloe would like to describe it. Gently, Chloe wipes off the blood on Beca’s cheek, from her eyebrow to her jaw where it was currently dripping.

 

“Is this okay?” She continued and the best response she got from Beca at that very moment was a small, weak nod. After cleaning Beca’s face, Chloe applied pressure to the wound so that it would stop bleeding.

 

Her healing continued until a hand grabbed her wrist, gently, weakly. Slowly, Beca dragged Chloe’s hands down to her lap and didn’t let go of them. She saw her own blood stains on Chloe’s baby blue handkerchief.

 

“Becs, I have to heal you.” Chloe pleaded, she really wanted her bestfriend to get better but Beca didn’t say a word. Instead, she slowly dragged Chloe’s hands from her lap and into her hips. Chloe’s eyes followed the action Beca’s hands were doing as the other woman stared at her slightly parted lips. Chloe looked puzzled, anxious perhaps. 

 

Beca left Chloe’s hands on her hips, they were still and warm. Chloe swore she didn’t get any more puzzled until Beca’s own hands traveled up her arms and latched onto Chloe’s neck as she leaned her forehead into the other woman’s.

 

Chloe finally looked at Beca in the eyes and slowly, for what felt like a million years, she closed her eyes and waited for what is inevitable to happen.

 

She felt Beca’s warm breath on her lips and as her heart started to thump loudly, Beca’s lips finally crashed onto hers. 

 

It was a gentle kiss that caused Chloe’s insides to calm down and explode at the same time and she’s still trying to figure out how that could be. 

 

Beca opened her legs so that she would be closer to the redhead and Chloe invaded the given space without any hesitation. Beca wanted to be so close to Chloe, she wanted her so bad, and she was more than glad that she chose to find her amid the chaos.

 

“Thank you.” Beca finally spoke after she broke the kiss, her thumb running over Chloe’s bottom lip.

 

And Chloe just smiled so sweetly with teary eyes. “I love you, you’ll be fine. No one’s gonna hurt you now.” The redhead reassured and on that note, Beca found herself kissing Chloe once more. 

There they were, in the cruise’s dark kitchen, kissing for the second time. And for Chloe Beale, this kiss felt like a dream but for Beca Mitchell, it felt like home. 

This time, she finally smiled. This time, she knew she was fine. This time, she was sure that nobody will no longer hurt her. This time, she’s sure that Chloe will stay.


End file.
